1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed to a telescoping platform system which is portable and movable to and from a desired job site and is adjustable in length to a desired height. In particular, the present invention is directed to a portable telescoping platform system which is adaptable for use in building construction.
2. Prior Art
Frame building construction will typically utilize studs, joists and rafters to form the building frame. These framing members are usually of nominal 2-inch (approximately 5 cm) thickness.
In construction of a building with a peaked roof, the roof is installed after the ceiling joists of the building frame have been completed. A roof ridge for a peaked roof is spaced from, parallel to and vertical to the ceiling joists. The height of the roof ridge will vary depending on the design but is often 8' to 12' from the ceiling joists.
One existing procedure to install the roof is to build a temporary wooden frame from lumber at the construction site to form a platform for construction workers. The platform is attached at its base to the ceiling joists and is temporary in nature. The standard building ceiling joists range from nominal two inches by six inches to two inches by twelve inches. The temporary platform that is built will terminate below the level of the roof ridge, in one instance approximately five feet from the roof ridge. A construction worker or workers then may ascend to stand on the wooden platform that has been built. The construction worker or workers will thereafter be able to raise the roof ridge to the desired level and attach rafters, hips and valleys.
It is known to take several hours in time to build and then remove the temporary wooden scaffolding which is presently used at the work site. The wooden materials that are cut and used to fabricate the temporary scaffolding are thereafter typically discarded after use as they are often broken and nail ridden.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable telescoping platform system that is easily assembled and disassembled and is transportable.
There is also a need for a portable telescoping platform system that is reusable.
There is also a need for a portable telescoping platform system that is attachable to ceiling joists of a building frame for installation of a roof ridge.
There also exists a need for a platform system that is readily adjustable in height or length.